Potter's Inner Eye Problem
by LethalxLilly
Summary: In book three, Ron tells Harry he needs his Inner Eye checked. So what happens when he DOES get it checked? Rated; I.E.P, for InnerEyeProtection.
1. Inner Eye Problems

**One page 105 in Harry Potter 3... Ron's like "You need to have you inner eye checked" So I thought I'd make something of it.**

**ONESHOT!! **

Harry's POV

"Right, You've got a crooked sort of cross..." I said, looking at Unfogging the Future. "That means you're going to have 'trials and suffering'-sorry about that-but there's a thing that could be the sun...hang on...that means 'great happiness'...so you're goin gto suffer but be very happy..."  
"You need your Inner Eye tested if you ask me," Said Ron.  
He stiffled his laugher... But I was thinking...

--Time trip to Christmas Break!!

"You're not staying at Hogwarts this Christmas??" Ron asked.  
"Nope. I've gotta go home and do something" I said.

--At the Dursley's.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Uncle Vernon screamed at me.  
"Well... While I was at school... I realized I needed my eye checked." I said. "So I need to visit the eye docter people! Which means you need to take me or I'll blow up Dudley!"  
"OK! OK! FINE!" He screamed.  
He went to the phone and made an appointment...

--At the Eye Docter Place.  
"Ok. What can we do today?" The Eye Docter asked.  
"I need my Inner Eye checked!" I said.  
"What?"  
"My Inner Eye. My friend Ron said I needed it checked... So I thought I should be safe and have it checked! You know?"  
"Right... And where's this 'Inner Eye'?" She asked.  
"Right here!" I pointed to it.  
"Ok..."

--Back at Hogwarts.  
"Why is your scar wearing glasses?" Hermione asked me.  
"Ron said I needed my Inner Eye checked!"  
She stared at me and Ron walked over.  
"Hey! You got you Inner Eye checked!"


	2. The Lazer Beam

**Yeah this was a ONESHOT. But I got some ideas...**

"Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked me.  
"I'm rubbing my Inner Eye!" I said, rubbing my Inner Eye, then putting the glasses back on it.  
"Harry you don't have an 'Inner Eye Problem'. It's just a bunch of bull crud" She said.  
"But I love him!" I said.  
"Harry-" She began.  
"HARRY! HARRY! HOWS YOU INNER EYE!?" Ron screamed, running across the grounds.  
"Its fine!" I said, smiling.  
"Awesome!" He said as he got to us. "Sup Hermione!"  
She walked away.  
"She doesn't like my Inner Eye, shes jealous." I said loudly. Something hard hit he back of my head.  
"OUCH!" She threw a book at me!  
"OOPS! SORRY HARRY!" She called, glaring at me.  
And then suddenly! A lazer beam shot from my Inner Eye!  
"WHOA!" Ron and I screamed as it made a hole in the ground.  
Ron looked at me.  
"Ohmygod! That is so cool! I WANT ONE!"  
"Sorry; It's one of a kind!" I said.  
"Shoot lazer beams at Malfoy!" He said, pointing towards a tree where Malfoy and his friends were sitting.  
"OK!"

--  
"What do you want Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Any why are there glasses on your forehead?"  
"They're for my Inner Eye" I told him, grinning.  
Malfoy and all his friends laughed, "You don't have an Inner Eye Potter. Just an ugly useless scar!" He said.  
"That shoots lazers!" I said.  
"Oh thats a classic! 'Hello I'm Harry Potter! My scar shoots Lazer Beams!'" He mimicked me.  
I grinned and shot a lazer beam at him.  
"OW!" he cried. "WHAT WAS THAT!?"  
"I told you; My Inner Eye has a lazer beam!" I said.  
"Quick everyone! RUN!" Malfoy screamed, jumping to his feet.  
He ran with his friends following him.  
HA!  
"Thanks awesome Inner Eye!" I said to it.  
"No problem Harry!"  
"What did you say Ron?" I asked him.  
"I didn't say anything!" He said.  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"It was me! Your Inner Eye!" A voice said.  
Ron looked at my Inner Eye, "OMG! IT TALKS!"  
"AWESOME!" I screamed.  
"Well no problem Harry! I'm only to happy to help now that I can see!" It exclaimed.  
"AWESOME!"  
"Highfive!" He said.  
"Ok!" I smacked my hand against my head.  
"OW! You poked my eye! I CAN'T SEE!" He screamed.  
"Just blink it off buddy!" I told the eye.  
"Ok! Ok! I'm good!" It said.  
"Wait till Professor T sees this!" Ron said.  
"Yeah she'll be so excited that I can see!" I said.  
"LETS GO!!" Ron said and we ran inside to Divination.

**:) I have a brilliant plan for this story**


	3. Malfoy doesnt have an Inner Eye Problem!

**:)**

"What is this nonsense?" Professor T demanded as I showed her my Inner Eye.  
"It's my Inner Eye! He couldn't see properly so I got him checked!" I told her.  
"Really? You can do that?"  
"Yeah I guess..."  
"Hm..." She walked off to her chair and sat down thinking.

Under my breath I muttered, "Lazor Beam fire in the hole!" And I pointed it at a tea cup.  
It burst into peices and Professor T jumped out of her chair.  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" She shrieked.  
She was looking around madly for the source of the lazor.  
She'd never guess it was me. Ron was snickering.  
She turned around looking for the source of the lazor and I shot the back of her skirt.  
It caught on fire.  
"YOUR ON FIRE!" Lavender screamed.  
Professor T started screaming and stumbling around... And she fell out the trap door in the floor...  
"Oops!" Nevil said. "I forgot to close the trap door!"

--Later while roaming the grounds.

"HEY POTTER!" Malfoy called.  
Ron, Hermione, and I turned around.  
His forehead had classes.  
"What the hey Malfoy! You so copied me!" I said hotly.  
"I decided _my _Inner Eye need to be checked too" He said, crossing his arms.  
"You copied Harry!" Ron said. "Thats so not cool."  
"What a wanna be." Said Hermione.  
Malfoy scowled, "Yeah well mine shoots lazors too!"  
"Yeah, but can it _talk_?" I said smugly.  
"Erm..." He looked up at the glasses.  
I shot a lazor at him.  
"OUCH!" He said, jumping as it hit his hand.  
He scowled and a bunch of silly string shot from his forehead.  
"You call that a lazor?" Ron Hermione and I asked in unison.  
"What the hey!? SHOOT LAZORS! I WANNA BE COOL TOO!" Malfoy screamed.  
I smiled, "Well only I can shoot lazors. I'm the coolest of the cool"  
"DAMMIT!" He shouted.  
Then McGonagall came storming to us, "What is the meaning of all this screaming!?"  
"Malfoy shot us with silly string!" I said quickly.  
"Mr. Malfoy!" She gasped.  
"But Potter shot me with a lazor!" he said.  
"Pft. Where would I get a lazor?" I asked.  
"Yes, where would Potter get a lazor?" She said.  
"His Inner Eye shoots them! Thats why he has glasses on his scar!" Malfoy said.  
"He has a problem seeing from his Inner Eye and the glasses help him see." She said hotly. "And you don't have any thing wrong with your Inner Eye."  
"BUT!"  
"Detention for shooting them with silly string"  
"BUT!"  
"No buts Mr. Malfoy." And with that she went back inside.  
"Haha!" We all said.  
He stormed off.  
"Good lazor beam!" I said, patting my Inner Eye.  
"No problem Harry!" He said back.


End file.
